sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Herman Kozik
|last seen = |appearances = 13 episodes (see below) }} Herman Kozik was a member of the Tacoma and later Charming chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Kenny Johnson, Herman makes his debut on the episode in the series' second season. Playing a recurring role through the series' third and fourth seasons, Herman met his demise in the Season 4 episode . Biography Background Before his life as a street biker, Herman Kozik was a junkie, who after defeating his addiction, joined the United States Marine Corps. Eventually, Kozik was discharged from his service as a United States Marine Corps Captain Strongman and joined the Tacoma chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club where he gained the rank of Sergeant-at-Arms. In Polish, the word kozik means "small, pointy knife." It is revealed in season 4 that he had a brother. He killed Tigs Dog named Missy Season 2 Kozik first appeared in the Season 2 episode "The Culling" where he provided extra muscle when the Charming clubhouse was on lockdown and was also selected as one of the Sons of Anarchy's "ten best" to take part in the arranged unarmed battle with a white separatist organization, known as the League of American Nationalists (LOAN). It was shown he instantly had conflict with Tig. Interestingly, both were former Marines and both held the rank of Sgt-At-Arms for their respective SOA charters. Season 3 He appears mysteriously again in the Season 3 premiere at Half-Sack's wake, where he tells Clay and Bobby that he wishes to return to the Charming charter. When Kozik and NOMAD biker Happy show up at SAMCRO with transfer papers, Happy is accepted but Kozik isn't as Tig vetoed the vote due to lack of trust. Kozik decides to stick around to earn Tig's trust. He and Piney lure the Mayans' heroin shipment into SAMCRO's hands after flattening the van's tire. Later, he and Tig sneak into St. Thomas to silence the Calaveras member from the drive-by as part of SAMCRO's new deal with the Mayans. Kozik is revealed to have a contentious relationship with Tig and, in Episode 3.8, Tig states that the contention involves a female from both of their pasts. When Tara Knowles and Margaret Murphy are taken hostage, Kozik proves to be useful. When Salazar demands that the club kill Marcus Alvarez, Kozik is the one who convinces Alvarez to play along to help buy time so SAMCRO can find a way to get the women back. Following Tara's rescue, Tig once again votes against Kozik's transfer. The "woman" from both of their pasts is revealed to be a female dog named Missy. He was present at the execution of ATF agent June Stahl. Season 4 Kozik appears with the club waiting outside Stockton State Prison‏‎ for the SAMCRO members to be released. He hugs Tig upon his release. Tig finds out that Kozik patched into SAMCRO after he was sent to Stockton, a fact Tig cheerfully accepts upon being released. Kozik loses a shipment of guns shortly afterwards to local kids who sell them to two of Vivica's sons but are caught later and after a beating by Kozik and the rest of SAMCRO they confess and the stolen goods are retrieved. In episode "Call of Duty", Kozik arrives and tells Clay and the other Sons that all the Irish are coming to town for the face-to-face with Romeo and Luis, and to collect their special ordnance. Romeo and Luis show Jax and Clay two bodies of bloodied men, saying they're the ones who attacked Tara. Jax reminds them there's a third man. They say they're on it, but Jax wants to be there to finish the third. The club meets. Jax tells them he'll deal with the Lobos Sonora Cartel on his own since it's about Tara, not the club. But the club is having none of it, they all offer to help, even Kozik. The Sons and the Galindo Cartel charge at a Lobos encampment along with Luis and his guys. After one Mexican is killed immediately, Romeo interrogates one and shoots him when he doesn't answer. Another says the rest of the guys are in the woods, but Romeo kills him anyway. The Sons and Galindos head for the other camps in the woods. All of them, however came across a field of land mines, planted there by the Lobos that are camping there. One member of the Galindos is blown up in the process. While trying to navigate around, Kozik accidentally stepped on one of the mines. Kozik's last words were "You gotta be shittin' me!" before the mine blew him up, killing him. This final line may have been an inside joke, as Kenny Johnson played Detective Curtis Lemansky in the crime drama series The Shield, which was also produced by Kurt Sutter. Lemansky, like Kozik, was killed by an explosive device, a grenade. Chibs and Jax then avenge Kozik when they use the IRA's RPGs to kill all of the camping Lobos. Back at the club, Clay tells them to give Kozik's cut to his brother while his MC cut is to be sent back to the Tacoma charter. Juice, on whom Kozik's hand landed after his death, is notably upset after he hears that Kozik had family. Later, SAMCRO members (including Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs) do shots at the bar in honor of Kozik. Murders committed Unnamed Mayan - Shot in the eye in 1998 (Issue 2) Personality Unlike others, Herman Kozik was friendly, well-meaning, calculating, selfless and calm. Well-liked by many, Kozik was shown to be extremely loyal to SAMCRO when he volunteered to help Piney lure the Mayans' heroin shipment into SAMCRO's hands, he and Tig snuck into St. Thomas to silence a Calveras member, he helped SAMCRO with the situation involving the kidnapping of Tara and Murphy by Salazar, he beat up the youngsters to find out where was the stolen shipment of guns, and when he volunteered to help SAMCRO and the Galindo Cartel in their fight with the ruthless Lobos Sonora Cartel which ultimately cost him his life. He was shown to have a very complicated relationship with fellow Sergeant-At-Arms biker Tig Trager but by season 4, they seemed to have left their problems in the past and have become close friends. This is shown when Tig sadly asks Jax if Kozik died quickly and when he and the rest did shots at the bar in honor of their fallen brother. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-AKJ S4-5.jpg|AKJ S4-5 - Kenny Johnson as Herman Kozik Trivia *Herman Kozik's death is similar to the death of Detective Curtis Lemansky from the popular crime drama series The Shield. Both Sons of Anarchy and The Shield were shows that Kurt Sutter worked on, and both Lemansky and Kozik were performed by Kenny Johnson. *Originally, Kozik was meant to survive the battle with the Lobos and then return to Tacoma, but due to Kenny Johnson's conflicting schedule with another project, Kozik was killed off. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members